


We Meet Again

by Kitten1134



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, Gen, Hell, Okumura Rin was Raised in Gehenna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten1134/pseuds/Kitten1134
Summary: 16 years ago the extraordinary happened.A pair of twins were born of both Earth and the Underworld. But that wasn't what made them so special. What made them so unique was that they were the children of Satan himself, God of Gehenna.They were meant to prove to the world that Gehenna and Assiah could get along peacefully. However, things did not go as planned. Both children were separated at birth. One returning to the underworld with Satan, the other remaining on earth. The two ended up living entirely different lives.One fateful day they reunited. Will they be able to get along, or will their different upbringings be an issue.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

(3rd person p.o.v) 

Satan looked down at his lover, Yuri, laying cold and dead next him. He blamed himself for this. If only he had reached her sooner, maybe she would still be alive and well.   
But most of all, he blamed the exorcists for this. 

So ignorant and full of hatred. It was them who could not stand their relationship, and it was them who took it upon themselves to end it. This was not how events were supposed to unfold. They were supposed to have their happily ever after. They were supposed to live together peacefully, secluded from the rest of the world with their child. He didn't even think it was possible to live happily until Yuri convinced him otherwise. They were supposed to prove to the world that humans could coexist. But it all went horribly wrong. The exorcists minds were so closed off that they didn't want to accept change. They didn't want to open their eyes to reality. They didn't want to believe that demons, beings supposedly made of pure evil, could do good.   
Yuri had realized that demons had the capacity to do good. Satan had convinced himself, that since Yuri saw the good in demons, and she was a human, that other humans could too. But he was a fool. Yuri was special. Yuri was good. And now, Yuri is gone. 

He looked down at his two children that lay in their deceased mothers arms. They were crying their little eyes out. As if they too were mourning for their mother. He looked up at the white-haired exorcist, who had a gun pointed directly at his face.

He felt a boiling rage start to grow deep inside of him. Blue flames started to surround him. He growled and snarled at the two exorcists before him, moving into a stance. Getting ready to pounce on the exorcists who were responsible for all of this. 

The exorcist sent his partner away to get back up, which the partner did reluctantly. It was his own spawn, Samael. He could hardly believe that his own son would betray him in such a way. He could barely even bring himself to look at his second eldest son. 

"Stay back, you fowl beast. These are silver bullets, filled with the strongest holy water. One shot is enough to kill your vessel. Then you'll have nowhere to go." 

The blue flames around them grew larger and hotter. Satan was getting ready to attack. He'd aim for his neck first, and he'll maul him slowly. So he'd feel every bit of pain as Satan did in this moment. He was extremely limited in this wolf vessel, but it'll have to do. 

The exorcist seemed to be debating whether to move forward to attack, or stay in his spot. 

"Step away from the girl, and those children if you know what's good for you, demon." The exorcists said with a look of pure hatred and determination. But Satan could tell he was scared. 

Then, in that moment Satan launched himself at the exorcist with brute force and speed. His teeth sharpened and blue hellfire burned behind his eyes. He let out a loud and demonic growl. The exorcist tried to block him with his arms. He bit hard into the exorcists flesh causing him to yell out in agony. 

A shot then rang out. 

Satan tumbled to the ground. The exorcist had pulled a gun on him. He was about to get up when he was shot again. 

Satan was shot once in the leg. And again in the side. The holy water was very strong. Not enough to destroy Satan of course, but enough to destroy his vessel. He could feel himself loosing grip of his physical form. He'd have to abandon the wolf's body and return home. There was no other suitable vessel around except the one that stood before him. 

However, he had attempted to posses this vessel before. So that he could be with his lover Yuri, and hold her. And so he could travel Assiah freely. The wolf vessel could only do so much. But the exorcist was a strong-willed and would not let him take over. 

He would love to kill the exorcist now, but he had to make his escape before his body gave out. With the last of his strength he opened up Gehenna's gate. With his mouth he carried his child wrapped in blue toward the gate. He could only carry one at a time with his animal form. He went back for his other child wrapped in yellow. 

Instantly he was surrounded by a dozen exorcists. The one's who had survived his previous attack. Samael had returned with backup. 

One grabbed his child, Yukio. He growled and got ready to attack again when he winced in pain. His vessel was slowly starting to fail him. He had to escape now. Another exorcist approached his other child, who was born minutes before the other. He ran toward the exorcist and bit his hand before he could grab him. 

Everywhere he turned there was a human with a blessed weapon surrounding him. He hated to accept it, but he'd have to retreat. The gate would be closing soon. The white-haired exorcist started to leave with Yukio. 

It pained him deeply, but he couldn't risk losing both kids and his wife in one day.   
He'd have to return for his son. 

Satan picked up Rin with his jaw. He looked back at his crying child who was slowly disappearing off at a distance. 

He walked through Gehenna's gate just as it closed behind him. 


	2. Baby Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan has difficulties raising baby Rin without the help of child's mother, his lover Yuri.

(3rd person p.o.v) 

One year had already passed by, and Satan had yet to reunite with his youngest son. However, that did not mean that Satan wasn't trying. Every couple days Satan sent one of his subjects to Assiah to retrieve Yukio. And the days that he did not send someone to Assiah, he was coming up with new strategies to get him back. Every single time they tried, they failed. Satan always sent the best demons for the job. But the exorcists were just so relentless. 

That exorcist would not let Satan anywhere near his son. Every single time they went down there, he fought back. With chants, and holy verses and blessed weapons. Many demons returned back to Gehenna injured, some more severely than others. 

Satan would go down there himself, but it was difficult to find a suitable vessel. Most vessels he possessed burst into flames and would die within 15 minutes or less depending on how well they could handle his power. It was really a bother. 

Satan could see the exorcist in Assiah. He could see all. He could see the exorcist hogging his son for himself, keeping him held captive. The mortal had not turned the child into the Vatican, instead he was raising the boy himself in secret. Satan could not stand seeing someone else raise his and Yuri's child. 

The child would know nothing of his heritage. He'd know nothing of his father, and mother, and the rest of his family. He'd know nothing of his purpose. How he was supposed to be a symbol, that represented the connection between both realms. This is not what he had wanted. This is not what Yuri would have wanted. The exorcist was raising the boy like a human. How are you supposed to raise him like a human if he isn't one? His other half would be neglected. 

What was the hardest slap in the face was that he was being raised by exorcists. Those who hunted his kind. Those who were responsible for his mother's death. In a monastery no less. And all he could do was sit there and watch because he was trapped in Gehenna unless he had a suitable vessel. 

He had sent three of his guards out today to try and retrieve his son. All he could do was hope that they succeeded this time. Satan was currently sitting on his throne, keeping watch over his kingdom and awaiting his guards return. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a shrill cry which almost startled him. Satan groaned and headed toward the sound of the noise. 

Satan opened the large wooded doors and entered a room. He groaned and face palmed at the sight. 

Astaroth and Beelzebub were wrestling on the ground. Beelzebub straddling Astaroth with a fist full of his ash blonde hair. 

Iblis and Egyn were in the middle of a fist fight. 

Amaimon was sitting cross-legged on the table eating sweets off of the good china plates from the castle's kitchen. 

Azazel was in the corner of the wall crying and hugging his knees, while rocking back and forth. 

And Lucifer was holding a crying baby Rin with an angry look on his face. 

"ENOUGH, ALL OF YOU!" All of the demon kings froze and looked at Satan. The room became quiet, the only sounds were Rin's cries. 

"What is going on here!?" 

"He started it!" Astaroth pointed at Beelzebub. 

Beelzebub's eyes widened, with an exasperated expression. 

"What?! Lies! He started it!" He said gesturing to Astaroth. 

Astaroth let out a yell and started clawing at Beelzebub's face. 

"I said ENOUGH!" Satan said. He walked over to Beelzebub and pulled him off of Astaroth. 

"Neither Astaroth or Beelzebub are to blame." Said Egyn calmly. "It was Iblis." 

"Fuck you!" Iblis yelled at Egyn.

"Well I watched the whole thing go down father." Amaimon popped a chocolate into his mouth. "And it was Lucifer." 

"Don't blame me for their horrible behavior you brat!" Lucifer spat. 

_"Yeah."_ Said Beelzebub. "You were supposed to be in charge. This is technically all on him." He said looking directly at Satan. 

"I. Don't. Care. Who. Started. It." Satan seethed. "I just want to know what in Gehenna happened." 

"I asked Lucifer if I could have a turn to hold Rin. And she said _'no'_ because I'd _'drop him'._ " Iblis crossed his arms. 

"Because you would." Lucifer replied. 

"Lies! You just want Rin all for yourself!" Iblis exclaimed. 

"Yes you would drop him." Egyn said matter of factly. "Then I said _I_ should be the one to hold Rin next because I'm more responsible. _And_ I'm older." 

"Age doesn't mean shit! I'm grown. I'm responsible enough!" 

"That's what I said!" Astaroth yelled. 

"Oh shut up, you're more irresponsible than Iblis. And the youngest next to Rin." Said Beelzebub. 

"All of you shut up! You are all grown! And you are kings! You shouldn't be fighting like children. Especially over something as ridiculous as this!" 

"With all due respect, father, this certainly is not ridiculous. Deciding which one of us should look after Rin in your absence is quite an important matter." 

"Well now _none_ of you get to look after Rin! You're all too irresponsible." Satan took Rin, who was still crying, out of Lucifer's arms. 

He walked over to Azazel who was still in the corner whimpering. "You." He pointed at Azazel. "Until further notice, you will be taking care of Rin when I am too busy." 

"Th-thank you father." He said choking on a sob. 

Satan cringed. " _Yeesh_. And clean yourself up boy. A grown man should not be crying like this." 

"Ok." He said wiping his tears with his sleeves. 

All except Amaimon looked at him shocked.   
They all yelled "what!" and "that's not fair!" 

"Yes, it is fair. Until you prove you are responsible enough to look after Rin, you will not be unsupervised around him." 

"But father-" 

"But nothing." He cut Astaroth off. "I'd like to keep Rin _alive_." 

Satan then left the room with Rin. 

\- 

Satan headed back his throne, taking seat. He gently rested Rin his lap, making sure to keep him upright and supported. 

"Out of all my son's, I think you are the most well behaved. And you're an infant, It's really quite sad." He spoke to Rin, not expecting a response of course. "Sometimes I wonder where I went wrong with them. Iblis and Egyn are always fighting. Astaroth still acts like a bratty child. Azazel is way too emotional for a demon king. Amaimon keeps on stealing all the desserts from the kitchen. He thinks I don't know, but I do. Not to mention he keeps on feeding you candy despite my wishes." 

Rin looked up at Satan with his big blue eyes. 

"It would be much easier if your mother were here. She'd know how to manage them." A faint smile formed on his face. "You look a lot like her you know. Even more as the days go by. You have her nose, and eye shape. Except Yuri's soul is mixed in with all the other dead people in the sea of souls. It'd be nearly impossible to fish her out. _Nearly_. Don't worry, I'm working on it. And we still haven't gotten your brother back, but we're working on that too. At least we know where he is. He's in that stupid exorcist's _tiny_ home. Even worse, his tiny home is a monastery. That poor kid." 

Satan looked back down at Rin. Who was sucking on Satan's long white hair. 

"No!" He removed his hair from Rin. "Hair is not for eating!" 

He looked at the ends of his hair, disgusted, as it was wet with saliva. 

"You damn kids, always putting everything in your mouth."

"Your malevolency!" The 3 guards he had previously sent out returned. One looked banged up, the other looked disheveled, and the third was being propped up by the other two. "I'm terribly sorry! But we were not able to retrieve your son." 

"We were close, but he had holy water grenades. And guns that shot bullets made of holy silver!" 

"And he knew our holy verses!" Said the other. "The exorcists, they're learning too much about our weaknesses." 

Satan's face was emotionless, but he griped the arms of his throne harder, his long nails digging into the fabric. 

"Alright. We assess what happened, and come up with a new strategy tomorrow. Until then, get some rest and patch yourselves up. We'll need you at your top strength if we don't want to fail again." He tried his best to remain calm. 

The guards bowed and headed back to their quarters.

Rin looked up at Satan again, babbling softly. Satan placed a hand on Rin's head. 

"We're working on it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few things to keep in mind when reading. 
> 
> 1\. All demon kings will have male vessels for now.
> 
> 2\. Ships have yet to be determined. I will listen to any suggestions you have for possible pairings
> 
> 3\. Rin has white hair in this story. In the manga, Rin is born with white hair and it only turns black/ blue-ish-black when his powers are sealed alway. His powers were never sealed in this fic, so his hair is white. 
> 
> 4\. In the manga, Iblis is seen with a 3rd eye and is in a female vessel at the time. In this fic I will also be giving Iblis a third eye. To be more accurate.


	3. Baby Yukio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro makes the decision to spare baby Yukio's like, and raises him instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the spacing between paragraphs is weird. I do that because it personally makes it easier for me to edit. For some reason my brain doesn't process info the same if there are large chunks of paragraphs.

(3rd person p.o.v) 

Shiro was woken up by a loud crying noise.  
He groaned, sitting up on his bed. He then picked up his glasses from his side table and put them on.   
He walked into the room across from his, and toward a wooden crib. 

"What're you doing up so early kiddo?" He chuckled, picking up the crying baby, wrapped in a soft yellow blanket. The same one he found him in. "It's 5 O'clock in the morning." He rocked the baby in his arms gently, soothing him. "You're never gonna let me sleep in huh?" Yukio's cries quieted down until they came to a stop. 

Shiro's face scrunched up as he realized why Yukio was crying. 

"It looks like someone needs to be changed again. This is my least favorite part." He frowned.

He placed Yukio on the changing table and changed him up. After that, Shiro walked into the living room, deciding he might as well stay up. He placed Yukio in his baby chair in the living room. Yukio babbled as he played with the little toys dangling on the string. 

He went into the kitchen and to make some breakfast for himself and Yukio. He started boiling the water for the coffee, while he started cooking the eggs. 

When Shiro was done making his breakfast he pureed some fruits for Yukio. He went over to Yukio and picked him up, putting him in his high chair. He scooped up a spoonful of pureed fruit.

"Alright, here comes the airplane." He made airplain noises with his mouth as he moved the spoon to Yukio's mouth. 

Yukio huffed and turned his head away from the spoon. 

Shiro frowned. 

"But I did the airplane thing, that always works. And it has strawberries in it, you love those." He held up the spoon to Yukio's mouth again, but he refused to open up. "Come on kid, work with me here." Yukio still refused. 

Shiro sighed and put the bowl down. 

"Fine, I get it, you're not hungry." 

Shiro went and sat down at the table with his coffee and breakfast. 

-

Just as Shiro finished up his breakfast there was a knock at his door. 

"In a minute." He called out, getting up to answer the door. 

He opened the door up, not surprised at all by who was standing at his doorway. 

"Why hello, sleepy head~." Said none other than the famous purple-haired demon himself. 

"Mephisto." Shiro opened the door wider to let him in. "Its 6 AM, what the hell are you doing here so early?" 

"What? Am I not allowed to check in on you fellas?"

"At 6 AM, no." Shiro deadpanned. 

Mephisto walked into the house. 

"This place is a mess." He said with a slight frown. Looking around at all the toys scattered on the ground. The dishes that piled up in the sink. The few bits of garbage that were scattered around. 

"You're a mess too." He said looking at Shiro in his disheveled state. 

"I'd like to see you try and be a single parent." He said with furrowed eyebrows. 

Mephisto simply chuckled at him. He walked over toward Yukio who was still sitting in his high chair. 

"Hello little one." He said ruffling up his hair."

Yukio made a little squeaking noise. Mephisto scooped up a spoonful of pureed fruit and fed it to Yukio. 

Shiro looked at him shocked. 

"I've been trying to feed that kid for an hour and he wouldn't eat anything!" He said, eye slightly twitching. 

"Well, you must've done something wrong then."  
Shiro swung his head back in frustration. 

Mephisto finished up feeding Yukio. When he was done, he wiped the child's face and cleaned him up. 

Once he was done he placed Yukio back in his baby chair in the living room. 

"Oh, and before I forget, I come bearing gifts~." He snapped his fingers and a stuffed rabbit appeared.   
Yukio smiled and waved his little arms around. Mephisto placed the rabbit in his hands and he giggled. "There, that should keep him occupied for a while." 

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Shiro slumped forward. 

"I don't know what you'd do without me either." Mephisto smirked. 

Mephisto had been regularly 'checking in' for the past year.   
It had been a full year since the Blue Night, and the birth of Satan's sons. 

Shiro had heard that Yuri, someone who was once a good friend of his, was about to give birth to Satan's child. Then, he was instructed to kill the child, which he originally had no problem doing. 

The child that was about to be born would be incredibly dangerous. Before, they had warned Yuri countless times keep away from Satan or else there'd be consequences. 

Expeling Satan, and getting rid of the spawn was the best thing he could do for Yuri. 

Everyone was surprised to find that Yuri was actually pregnant with twins. After Satan had escaped with the other twin, it had been Shiro's job to execute the one that remained. But in that moment he was supposed to kill the child, he couldn't do it. Instead he decided to raise the child himself. He asked Mephisto to help him keep the child hidden from the Vatican. 

Mephisto just smirked and asked him in he was sure he was ready to take care of a demon child. 

Shiro said that he was sure, and he took Yukio home with him. He only wished that he could've gotten his hands on the other child before Satan could drag him down to Gehenna with him. He could only imagine the horrible ways he was being brought up. If he'd be abused or mistreated in ways they couldn't imagine while stuck in Hell. Or if he were being raised to become a monster or killing machine like Satan. Thinking about it made him nauseous. 

Many times he asked Mephisto if there were a way he could get the other child, Rin, from Satan too. Every time Mephisto shook his head, or said that there was nothing they could do to remove the child from Satan. 

Shiro still had a nasty scar on his arm from where Satan had bit him in his wolf form. It was a temptaint that was extremely difficult to heal, but eventually healed over time with much treatment. 

He could still remember that day vividly.   
Satan, in the form of a wolf, standing over dear friend Yuri's dead body. The spawns of Satan, swaddled, crying in her arms. Blue flames spreading wildly around them. 

He had to defend himself. He was anxious, but he had to stay strong-willed to keep the demon God from entering his mind. 

The situation had gotten so bad, he had to tell Mephisto to go call for backup. 

The beast had launched himself right at Shiro, aiming right for his neck. He had blocked his face with his arms out of instinct. But Satan had latched himself right onto Shiro's arm. His teeth digging into his flesh, almost biting a chunk of it off. It hurt like all hell. 

There was blood spattered on the white snow. 

In the end he could only escape with one child. Satan had left through Gehenna's gate with the other child in his jaw. 

It was brutal.

\- 

Mephisto and Shiro were talking in the kitchen while Yukio sat in his small chair in the living room. Playing with the stuffed toy Mephisto had given him. 

"I spoke to the Vatican yesterday. They suspect nothing about you and keeping Satan's spawn hidden. Or at least they don't for now."

"Good. Thanks for everything." A small smile spread on Shiro's face. 

Mephisto frowned slightly however. 

"You do know there will be dire consequences if you and the child are caught, right? They think the child is dead." 

The smile fell from Shiro's face. He looked away from Mephisto. 

"Yeah, I know." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first couple chapters will just be going vack and forth between Gehenna and Assiah. I want to show Rin and Yukio's different upbringing before we get into any action.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was originally posted on Wattpad. My Wattpad username is the same as my AO3 username. If you would like to read ahead or on a different platform, go ahead.


End file.
